frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Brown: The Death of Grandma
Ever heard of Charlie Brown? It's a cartoon pretty much everybody grew up on, and still love till today. There was a... rather odd incident that occurred to me related to this show. It happened in August 2012, while I was browsing my local media store. It's a store in Florida called Media Cooler, it has lots and lots of DVD's and music stuff. While I was browsing the VHS section, I spotted a familiar face. It was a It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown VHS slipcase. It looked a little worn on some places and the picture was faded, probably because it was a really old special, anyways. Since I was a Peanuts fanatic, I picked it up for 2 dollars and went home. When I got back home, I got the tape out of the case. It was strange. It didn't say, "It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" but it did have some Russian text I couldn't understand. I inserted the tape into the VCR. Instead of starting with promos, it started with a black screen for 5 minutes. Then text appeared, and it said: "Death of Grandma." I was a bit frightened by the title, as Charlie Brown was a children's show and would never go into such topics. But as most idiots do, I continued to watch it anyway. It faded to show Charlie Brown's house, and Charlie walked out of it. The sky was a crimson red, like blood. The title, "Death of Grandma" slowly faded into frame in a bloody font. I was starting to think it was some kind of Halloween special. It faded to black again, and when it came back, it showed Charlie and his family crying next to a coffin. It was just a still frame with sounds of crying playing, except it sounded hyper realistic than the cartoony crying heard in kids shows. It got more pained as it went on. The coffin opened up, revealing a decaying old lady. The graphic detail was striking in realism, and almost made me vomit. In this scene, it actually showed the adults' faces too, which was very unusual. It showed the coffin slowly going into the ground, as the crying started up again. Suddenly, the crying turned into the usual brass noises you'd hear on the show. The quality of the tape started to go awry, with lines going up and down the screen. The scene faded to black once again. It showed the Brown family going home in their car. The dad had a angry look on his face. The mom had no expression at all. Sally's face was brown for some reason. Charlie had a saddened and shocked expression on his face. It cut to night time. Charlie Brown was sitting on his bed, sobbing quietly. Again the crying sounded very realistic, as if the voice actor was actually recording his sobbing. This went on for 10 minutes, before he stopped and fell on his back. It then transitions into Charlie's dream. It plays the same funeral scene, except when they open the coffin and see grandma's decaying face, it was instead Charlie Brown's face. He had several wrinkles on his face. Suddenly the corpse got up, opened its mouth wider than a human could, and began to scream like a banshee, before Charlie Brown woke up screaming as it transitions to the day time. This time, Charlie Brown's house looked abandoned like it hadn't been used for years. Sally walks up to his brother's room's door. "Hey brother, come out! You haven't been outside for 2 days." she yells to him. No reply. She leaned against the door, and it fell down, revealing Charlie Brown with a noose around his neck. On the ground was a kicked stool. Sally began to scream. Once again, the voice acting was very realistic. The scene faded to the credits. There was the Peanuts theme playing, but it was in reverse. All of the credits were in Russian, so I couldn't see how made or starred in it. The tape popped out, and I was unable to catch it time, ending in it breaking to pieces. I was so mentally scarred by this, I have recently checked myself into a mental hospital. Thankfully, they've given me time to type this. Oh, I have to take my nappy pills. Goodbye. Category:Lost Episodes